


Everlasting Spark

by Doitsuki



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Age Difference, Ageplay (mild), Alternate Universe – Human, Alternate Universe – Modern Day, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Codependency, Drug Use, Everyone Likes Suits, Family Reunions, Frottage, Heavy Petting, Inferiority Complex, M/M, Marriage, Modern AU, No Evil (unfortunately), Oral Sex, Other toned-down kinks you can gloss over if they upset you, Responsible Mairon and Immature Melk, Sci-fi explanations, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft Melkor, Supernatural Elements, Table Sex, Tender Loving 24/7, Weight kink (mild), anything else will be spoilers so I shall leave it at that, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitsuki/pseuds/Doitsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melkor and Mairon are happily married and have been for five years. Melkor at 48 is unemployed and adores his precious husband, who is a high-profile architect twenty years younger than him. They keep to themselves and enjoy nothing more than relaxing in each other’s arms. One day however, someone picks up an interest in their lives. Lives that will never be the same again.<br/>[the plot starts after a lot of fluffy messing around and general romance. Salt is required to balance the sugar.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting Spark

**Author's Note:**

> something I wrote in the first half of 2016. there's a hella plot planned for this but don't expect fast updates xD just 'archiving' this fic here.

Melkor sat back and watched as Mairon measured the walls in the living room. The TV was suddenly much less interesting as a round, barely-covered ass swayed into view.

“Do you _have_ to do that now?” asked Melkor, tilting his head to the side. “It’s a bit distracting.”

“Oh shush, you know you like the view.” Wearing only an old t-shirt with an ancient meme on it, Mairon poked his tongue out. “Nh, I forgot the numbers.”

“You designed these walls yourself, love. How could you forget?” As Mairon went to line up his tape measure near the window on the right, Melkor’s eyes followed. “You’re usually so good at remembering stuff.”

“I remember you bullshit cleaning the dishes this morning, Melki. Good enough for you?” Out went the tape measure to the other side of the room. Mairon balanced it so that it was stiff and in a straight line. “I remember the soap streaks on those plates…”

“Right! Right! I get it!” Melkor raised his hands in defense and heard his husband scoff. Then, he thought of something. “Cleaning plates isn’t my strong point. You, however…” He licked his lips. Just last night they’d engaged in such wonderful debauchery it brought a flush to Mairon’s cheeks remembering it. Mairon shook his head, his thick curly hair shimmering orange in the midday light.

“Let me concentrate.”

Melkor fell silent and saw measurements taken of every wall in the living room. After some calculations on a piece of paper, Mairon announced, “We’ll need eight litres of paint.”

“Shit, that much? It’s gonna be expensive. Buy that nice acrylic stuff in the can off eBay, won’t you?” Melkor was none too eager to spend money on Mairon’s _recommendations_ , which often consisted of the finest enamel paints and gilded wall trims. Mairon narrowed his golden eyes.

“Acrylic? For _our_ house? Oh, don’t be silly. You’ll be looking at these walls for quite some time to come, and unless you want them peeling…”

“My _eyes_ are peeling. Come here. You’re done now, right?” Melkor beckoned with both hands, his arms wide open. Mairon smiled as he wandered close.

“Perhaps. There is after all the perimeter of the window along with the archway there- ngah!” Before he could finish speaking, two strong hands gripped him and swept him off his feet. Mairon fell right into Melkor’s lap, drawn into a tight squeezy hug.

“Finally…” breathed Melkor, cuddling his husband close. “I’d much prefer you over here, thank you very much.”

“If you insist.” Mairon in truth needed a break, but found it so easy to get absorbed in the precise process of measuring and noting… Luckily Melkor was there to bother him and draw his mind into reality. Away from numbers, Mairon sank into a world of warm, soft flesh. Melkor’s stocky form made for the greatest seat in existence, especially as in the past few years, he’d put on a little weight. Of course Melkor would rather implode than admit it, but Mairon loved how comfortable he was and told him as much. Not a day passed when Melkor lacked his husband’s validation. Mairon in turn received Melkor’s every thought, touch and glance as if a God mortally bodied. Melkor ran his fingers up Mairon’s arms to play with all that voluminous hair, adoring the shine as it flowed around his hands. Mairon closed his eyes, his lips curving up at the corners. They soon parted for a welcome kiss from Melkor, who tasted of the coffee he’d been drinking. The cup rested on the dark brown table, completely forgotten. Mairon tasted much better to him, of that unique muted sweetness and pure, smooth desire Melkor craved. In Melkor’s hands, Mairon’s delicate body sank like a tea bag in hot water. He melted into his husband’s lap, bare thighs exposed from beneath the hem of his loose shirt. Murmuring softly, he spoke of nothing into Melkor’s lips and received a low hum in reply. Thick fingers worked their way through his hair, down his back and beneath his shirt, where they caressed the pale globes of his ass. Mairon pushed back in encouragement and received his favourite firm kneading from his beloved husband.

“Nh!” Mairon squeaked and curtly averted his gaze, his dark eyelashes lowered.

“Oh? Are you embarrassed…?” Melkor purred against Mairon’s cheek, his head angled to trail kisses to the back of Mairon’s ear. He could only reach the shorter man in this position as Mairon had boosted himself up, kneeling in Melkor’s wide lap. Having two hands groping his buttocks also helped. Mairon breathed a shaky sigh out and returned his gaze to his husband, meeting blood-red eyes sparkling with mischief.

“It feels good, mm.” He wriggled his lower half against Melkor’s stomach, pressing up against it with a growing hardness. “Say… since I’m not wearing pants…”

Melkor didn’t need to be told twice and slid his hands up, flinging Mairon’s shirt away. “Now you’re not wearing _anything_.” He grinned at his overexposed husband, shamelessly admiring the naughty flush between Mairon’s legs. “And what you will be won’t come off unless I lick it away~”

“Melki!!” Completely embarrassed at such lewd words, Mairon poked Melkor in the side. “Don’t say that!” Melkor’s hand drifted close to his face as it went to stroke his cheek and Mairon bit the index finger as it passed. Between his teeth, it was enveloped by the warmth of succulent lips and a teasing tongue. Mairon sucked just the way Melkor liked it, in ripples and flicks and glorious waves. Melkor shivered at the tickling of it all, trying not to squirm too much. Already he was finding it hard to sit like this, with Mairon pressed so fully against him and grinding into his most sensitive spots…

“Bend over.” he growled, retracting his finger from Mairon’s incredible suction. “We’ll measure your ass afterwards.”

“Oooh, my…” Mairon giggled and turned in Melkor’s lap, shoving the coffee cup to the edge of the table in his haste to bare his ass. Bracing himself with his elbows against the glass tabletop, he had little time to prepare when a sudden finger entered him. Slick with his own efforts, it stretched him easily. Mairon had been taken that morning in bed and was still loose, as most would be after having one with Melkor’s size fuck them from behind. Oh and Mairon _loved_ it, the hot, intimate comfort he could achieve with Melkor filling him from behind. It was wholesome and safe, having that heaviness atop him to keep him grounded. He felt Melkor settle behind him, replacing his finger with something much bigger. Three inches thicker, to be exact. Mairon’s heated breath fogged the glass tabletop as he pressed his face against it, groaning.  
“Take me.”

 

~

 

Later that day, Mairon and Melkor lay together on the couch in complete bliss. Relaxing together was all they seemed to do these days, having been married for about five years in their cozy little house. Mairon had designed the place and Melkor along with some other folks had helped to build it, taking a few months in the Spring of 2032. Melkor had been lucky to acquire a piece of land in the coveted Iron Hills, Beleriand’s city of elite brands and affluent investors. Along with the celebrities and other rich people, many highrise buildings dotted the horizon to the East. Facing West were the distant mountains of Wethrin, bordering the Iron Hills and Hithlum. This was the view Melkor and Mairon could see when sitting in their backyard, and often made for pretty, paintable sunsets. Come to think of it, the entire North was made up of mountains along with most of the West near the Iron Hills. For eight months the weather was horribly cold and dry, as the city had been built up high into the mountains. At present it was Summer however and everyone could enjoy nice, warm days.

 Mairon rolled off Melkor to sit on his chest, stretching with a quiet “Nnnngh.” Golden sunlight streamed through the window, which remained closed to keep the outside world where it belonged. Cars and people going past bothered Mairon more than he liked to admit, and here in perfect silence he found it too peaceful to sacrifice. He stood and ran his fingers through Melkor’s hair, observing how the older man had fallen asleep. His deep, steady breathing elevated his chest now that Mairon no longer sat on it.

“Rest…” whispered Mairon, stroking the top of Melkor’s head. “I’ll be back soon.” He only intended to wander down the road and get the paints he knew would cover the wall, a cool shade of chocolate brown. The moment he scooped his keys off the coffee table, he felt a strong grip around his wrist.

“Don’t go.” Melkor mumbled, pleading with his dark, sleepy eyes. He said nothing more until Mairon dropped the keys with a _clink_ on the table and sat back down.

“When, then? We’ve got to get the room painted up sooner or later.”  
“It looks fine… honestly, you don’t have to change a thing.” Melkor’s hand came to pull Mairon in by the waist, close enough for his other arm to lock him in place.

“We’ve had the same white walls for so long, and although I painted them in the first place I’m getting sick of it. Brown is so much more… relaxing, and it’ll go well with all the furniture too. Do you want to come shopping with me?” Mairon didn’t think Melkor would be much help choosing paint as he already had his own idea of the exact colour to buy. Still, if it meant he could get things done he didn’t mind.

Melkor whimpered just a tad, expressing his lack of enthusiasm.  “…Order it online?”

“If I get the wrong colour, you’re paying for it. Alright?” Mairon leaned to grab his laptop from a drawer in the table and Melkor let him, loosening his grip.

“Mhm.” Melkor could afford to pay for Mairon’s perfectionism. He, like most in their neighbourhood, had over five million dollars in the bank with stocks in Arda’s richest companies. He also owned Ancalagon Air, the most popular airline in the country. A few hundred dollars and extra paint cans was nothing to him if he could keep his precious by his side. Mairon was the sun and stars to him, all that gave light in a world of sinking darkness. Melkor had floundered blind for too long alone.

He held Mairon around the waist and watched him select the paint, nose buried behind Mairon’s neck in all that long, loose hair. The scent and warmth relaxed him, and it wasn’t long before his eyelids drooped and he was drifting off again.


End file.
